Data generation is rapidly increasing and the need to process data to extract insights and knowledge is crucial for the success of many businesses and organizations. However, many organizations often lack the necessary resources to develop in-house custom data processing modules and pipelines that they need, or to even discover and integrate compatible solutions from other providers. Current big data processing solutions offer boxed solutions that solve only very domain-specific data processing needs. Domain-specific data processing solutions can require significant software development resources, which can be an impediment to development under a tight timeline or budget.